Nexus Force
The Nexus Force is an organization formed on the remains of Crux to combat the Maelstrom. Created by former Nexus explorers Duke Exeter, Doctor Albert Overbuild, Hael Storm and Baron Typhonus' former assistant Vanda Darkflame, the Nexus Force was split into four factions that specialize on different subjects: combat, exploration, building, and science. History Creation The Nexus Force was formed following the destruction of Crux and the creation of the dreaded Maelstrom. Knowing the Maelstrom would attempt to destroy the LEGO Universe, the remaining explorers Duke Exeter, Doc Overbuild, and Hael Storm. They got together and created an organization whose sole purpose would be to defeat the Maelstrom and protect the last fragment of Pure Imagination. Named the Nexus Force, the organization was split into three factions that would each focus on a science of imagination that would help defeat the Maelstrom: Doc Overbuild would lead the brilliant builders of Assembly, Hael Storm would lead the exploration bunch at the Venture League, and Duke Exeter would lead the brave soldiers of the Sentinels. However, before recruiting was opened, the Founding Members decided to add another faction. They chose this faction to be lead Vanda Darkflame, the former assistant to Baron Typhonus before he was pulled into the Imagination Nexus. The Founding Members believed Darkflame to be the closest to the Baron before he was corrupted, making her a valuable asset in understanding the Baron's thinking. Darkflame formed Paradox, a mysterious faction dedicated to learning more about the Maelstrom and even to use the dark power against itself. Recruiting The Nexus Force sent out a request to the LEGOLAND government to open drafting stations to draft minifigs into the Nexus Force, claiming "the universe depends on it." Earthlings yearning for off-world adventure quickly joined up with the Nexus Force and joined factions. Eventually, the Nexus Force made drafting more exclusive; recruits would have to take a ferry ship to the Nimbus Galaxy and take several tests before being admitted into the Nexus Force. Finally, the Nexus Force was put to the test against the Maelstrom. The Maelstrom lured the Founding Members to a Crux chunk called YouReeka where they were ambushed by a large army of Stromlings. However, the four Founding Members fought back, defeating the ruthless Murgle Blotch, Kinga Hurl, Whack Bliddo, and the dreaded Four Riders of the Maelstrom. Following the battle, the Nexus Force used this successful battle to help encourage minifig to recruit. The number of minifigs being recruited doubled, being promised fame and glory for their help in defeating the Maelstrom. War Escalates As the Nexus Force's numbers grew, the Maelstrom grew more powerful. In order to combat the more powerful Stromlings, the Nexus Force's factions each created powerful speciality kits to help the fight. However, even with powerful speciality kits, the Maelstrom's army continued to grow more powerful as it adapted to the Nexus Force's tactics. In 2010, the war began to grow more deadly. The Maelstrom launched an attack against one of the Nexus Force's most significant ships, the Venture Explorer, as it was attempting to deliver Nexus Force recruits to YouReeka, now called Nimbus Station. Despite crippling and later taking over the ship, most of the recruits escaped under Venture Captain Sky Lane's leadership. Almost concurrently, an accidental explosion occured at the Paradox Research Facility on Avant Gardens, destroying the facility and transforming almost every scientist there into a Stromling. The Maelstrom also spread to nearby worlds and infected the native minifigs, creatures, and even statues into deadly Maelstrom warriors bent on defeating the Nexus Force. With almost every world now dangerous to civilians, the Nexus Force closed off every world except Nimbus Station and Avant Gardens to civilains to cut down potential casualties. By October 2010, there were millions of Nexus Force soldiers working in the Nimbus Galaxy, fighting back and discovering secrets of the Maelstrom. Eventually, Paradox members discovered that Baron Typhonus, long thought to have been killed by the Maelstrom, actually took control of the Maelstrom and now goes under the name the Darkitect. With this new information revealed, the war against the Maelstrom esculated. Battle of Crux Prime As 2011 rolled in, the Nexus Force discovered that the Darkitect had allied with Skullkin army and was mining the largest chunk of Crux, Crux Prime, for Maelstrom Ore. The Nexus Force had intended to build Nexus Tower, their headquarters, on Crux Prime, so the Nexus Force went to work to defeat the Maelstrom on Crux Prime Several outposts were established in January for an upcoming invasion and Vanda Darkflame became allies with Sensei Wu, master of Spinjitzu and enemy of the Skullkin. Sensei Wu agreed to teach Nexus Force soldiers the power of Spinjitzu if the Nexus Force would defeat the Skullkin. Finally in February, the Nexus Force launched the invasion against the Maelstrom on Crux Prime. Nexus soldiers were also given new armor and weapons to fight against powerful Stromling Invader classes. Nexus soldiers quickly learned Spinjitzu and cut down on the Maelstrom's mining of Crux Prime severely. The battle continued for four months, finally clearing away enough space for Nexus Tower to be build on Crux Prime. The Battle Continues It quickly became apparent that the Nexus Force was gaining the upperhand against the Maelstrom. In response, the Darkitect began trying to change the outcome of the Battle of Nimbus Station via time travel. The Nexus Force sent soldiers back in time to repel the attack without the help of the faction leaders this time. The Nexus Force trumped the Maelstrom's efforts, but it continued to try and change the past so it could alter the future. A Paradox experiment, named the Spider Queen, also became active as it left Avant Gardens and took over various Block Yard properties. The Nexus Force quickly responded and continues to try and capture the Spider Queen to no avail. Also at this time the Ninjago Monastery was opened so the Nexus Force could help fight against Lord Garmadon and his Skullkin. The Final Battle In late October 2011, the Nexus Force sent out a call to every Nexus Force member in the universe and for new recruits to fly to Nexus Tower. On November 4, in front of an assembly of millions of soldiers, the Faction leaders announced the plan for the final attack against the Maelstrom and the Darkitect. The full details of the plan have been withheld but it is known the attack will be on the final week of January 2012. Shortly after the meeting, the Nexus Tower was put under seige by the Stromlings of Crux Prime. Maelstrom activity also spiked on every planetary chunk. The Nexus Force believes that the Darkitect is aware that the final battle is near. In response, Nexus Force increased their numbers throughout the Nimbus System and started setting up outposts beyond the Nimbus Galaxy to make sure the Maelstrom doesn't take any other planets.